1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a computer and a power control method thereof, and more particularly, to a computer which includes a battery and a power control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer, such as a notebook computer, typically employs an adaptor as a main power source and a battery as an auxiliary power source. Thus, the portable computer receives alternating current (AC) power from the adaptor to supply power to a system part or charge the battery or receives direct current (DC) power from the battery to supply power to a system part. The battery which supplies auxiliary power is typically a smart battery having a microcomputer capable of storing battery information.
The portable computer having the smart battery regularly monitors the information relating to the battery to determine a residual amount of the battery, and informs a user that the battery is almost exhausted if the determined residual amount of the battery is lower than a default value or a preset value. If the residual amount of the battery is determined to be lower than the preset value, then the computer enters a power-saving mode.
A battery connector mounted in the portable computer is exposed externally to be connected with the computer, and includes a plurality of pins, which are susceptible to external electrostatic discharge (ESD) or noise capable of being introduced thereto.
If an overvoltage is applied instantly as a result of the ESD or noise, the computer may enter the power-saving mode even if the residual amount of the battery is sufficient, thereby causing malfunctions. Furthermore, an overvoltage may cause information on the residual amount of the battery to be corrupted, thereby misinforming a user who may schedule tasks based on the misinformation, thereby resulting in inefficiency.